Supergirl vs Superman
by sanvers0509
Summary: Kara and Clark are forced to fight during the Daxamite attack causing Alex to make a hard decision. Alex and Kara have to work together to be free of Rhea and her influence.
1. Chapter 1

If there was ever a time when Alex was more unsure of what to do, this was that time. Her favorite gun, the alien gun that she had gotten on a mission to another planet was equipped with a Kyptonite setting that Winn had been working on in case of another Red Kyptonite episode. It had two settings. One that she prayed she would never have to use, and one that would knock Supergirl out. The gun now burned in her holster. Her hand on it, ready to fire.

Supergirl and Superman were in an even fight. Supergirl got the upper hand and then Superman hit Supergirl with a powerful uppercut that sent Supergirl flying into the nearest wall. To the outside world, no one could understand why the two were fighting during the Daxamite attack instead of trying to save the city. Alex and Maggie only saw the two cousins. Alex was more concerned for Kara, naturally. She believed in her sister, but had always wondered if Clark was the stronger of the two.

Kara could not understand why Clark had attacked her. She knew that Reya was evil, but did not expect her to use her own cousin against her. This was something that the DEO did not prepare her for. They had sparred together, but never at full strength. As Kara took another blow to the face, she wondered how long she could keep up with Clark. He had been on Earth longer, therefore, she had been certain that he would be stronger due to the exposure from the yellow sun. She was staying in the fight better than she had anticipated. Until she tried to fly upwards to try to deliver what she had hoped would be a powerful hit strong enough to knock Clark out. He had the same thing in mind, he had grabbed her by the cape as she tried to fly upward, soared into the air with her and crashed into the ground, Kara breaking his fall. Clark recovered quickly and pulled Kara up into a choke hold. Kara, still weary from the crash was struggling to stand, while trying to not pass out.

"Clark! What's gotten into you? It's me!" Kara managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Alex couldn't stand to see her little sister thrown around by Clark any longer. She stepped forward, drawing her weapon.

"Supergirl!" She yelled.

Kara found Alex instantly, all she could do was stare, begging Alex to stay out of a battle she knew she could not win. She struggled to get free from Clark because all he saw when he looked at Alex, was a villain. She felt Clark's attention shift as he started to walk to Alex and loosen his grip on her. Superman threw Kara into the nearest building. The small buildings walls caved in around her. All she could think of was her sister, her muscles screamed at her to move and get in between her cousin and Alex. Clark may be blood, but, Alex is her whole world and she is not going to be the last person that she loses unlike her mom and dad. She couldn't save them, but she was damn sure going to save Alex.

As Superman stalked over towards Alex, his eyes started to light up as he prepared to let his heat vision hit it's intended target.

Alex wasn't sure that she made the right call, but she just had to buy Kara some time to recover. Maggie, sensing what Alex was trying to do, ran over to Kara to try to help her dig herself out of the rubble.

"Little Danvers, you ok?" asked Maggie, the concern in her voice evident.

"Been better," Kara said as she threw a chunk of cement to the side.

Clark had missed his intended target as Alex rolled out of the way. He tried to use his freeze breath to slow Alex down. Sparring with Kara had helped her to stay one step ahead of Clark. He may be a Kryptonian, but, he was all muscle and no brain under the influence of the Silver Kyptonite. Clark, enraged that he could not hit his target, chose to partake in hand to hand combat. Alex was smart, but Clark was still quick even through his rage. He landed a punch to her stomach that send her flying backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex coughed up blood. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She knew she had a broken rib, or two. She struggled to get up.

"Alex!" She heard Kara yelling at her, Clark roughly picked her up, throwing her, this time she landed on a car. She felt the glass cut into her tactical gear. She couldn't hear Kara or Maggie's cries, all she could hear was the car alarm, blaring.

As Alex tried to get up, she felt Maggie wrap her in her arms. She yelled into Alex's radio, "Agent down! We need help over here!"

Maggie heard the familiar voice of J'onn on the other side of the radio.

"Maggie, what's going on? We lost signal for a while, Winn is working to get it back up. Who's down?!" the panic evident in J'onn's voice. Deep down, he knew that it was Alex. He knew from past conversations that if Kara and Clark ever got into a fight, she would not step aside to let her sister fight him alone.

"Alex is hurt, Superman and Supergirl are fighting! Reya has poisoned him with Silver Kryptonite, it turned him against Supergirl! I need you to send a team, Alex tried to help, Superman attacked her! Hurry!"

J'onn had heard enough, he knew that he had to get to Alex and the others, he started throwing left hooks. He rushed to clear the soldiers out so he could try to help before it was too late.

As Clark was preparing an attack aimed towards Maggie, all Maggie could see was a red and blue blur come out of nowhere. Kara speared Clark with all her power. He looked dazed for a second, Kara used that split second to land a powerful blow to the side of Clark's face. Kara tried her best not to look over at Alex, she knew that if she became distracted even for a second, it might be her last. She wished her sister had her healing powers. Kara could still hear Alex's heartbeat, faint, but there. That was enough motivation for her to find some way to knock her cousin out quickly so that she could fly Alex to the DEO.

"Give it up Supergirl. There's no use. National City will become New Daxam," Reya said as she floated down towards the fight. Kara looked up for an instant, as the slight distraction caused her to be on the receiving end of one of Clark's punches.

Maggie stepped in between Reya and her path towards Kara. She knew that Kara couldn't take on both Clark and Reya, not after her battle with Clark, especially not with the same powers Kara had.

"She is busy right now. No thanks to you," Maggie yelled. She hated to leave Alex, but she knew that if she didn't buy Kara some time, this would all go to hell.

"I have no reason to waste my time with you. You are a human. Not worth my effort. You see how easily Superman took out Agent Danvers," Reya pointed to Alex as Alex started to stir. She settled with summoning some of her soldiers. "Attack!"

As the swam headed towards Maggie, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Alex struggling to get up. She ran to Alex. "You should probably sit this one out. I got this," Maggie tried to convince herself more than Alex.

"I can't, I won't let you do this alone, besides, I've fought with worse."

Maggie couldn't help but gush, but, she wasn't stupid. "With some cracked ribs, I'm sure Danvers. No way."

The soldiers were gaining on them as Maggie tried to reason with Alex. Time was not on their side as Alex and Maggie began to fight the Daxamite soldiers. Every punch and kick Alex threw caused her pain. She may not be able to directly help Kara, but she had to protect the love of her life, at any cost.

The duo appeared to be winning, until Maggie hit the ground. Alex did not see how, but, she knew that it wasn't good. She could see the blood coming from the side of Maggie's head. Alex screamed, a war cry unlike any other. She shot, soldier after soldier with her kryptonite gun, until she made it to Maggie.

"Maggs. Wake up. Babe." The panic in Alex rapidly rising. "Stay with me. I need you to get up," Alex tried to get Maggie to sit up, she lightly touched her face. There was no denying the fear in Alex's voice.

Maggie moaned slightly, "I guess I should have sat this one out." As she tried to smile up at Alex, her eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness.

"Maggie!" Alex was frantic. She knew she had been trained for situations like this, but, it was always different when it was a loved one. The Agent in her knew that she had to de-escalate the situation, as difficult as that may be. She couldn't help Maggie if they all died. She kissed Maggie on the head. "I'll be right back love, just hold on." Agent Danvers stood, glaring at Reya.

Kara heard Alex's heartbeat pick up as she noticed that her sister was standing, eying Reya. She also noticed that Maggie was on the ground, out cold. She landed a hit with what she hoped would be enough to knock Clark out and headed towards Reya.

"Reya! I'm ready to face you," Supergirl yelled. "This has gone on long enough! You have my attention," she quickly floated in front of Alex, trying to shield her from the fight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex noticed Clark get up, his eyes glowing red. She'd seen footage of Clark taking out Doomsday with that same look in his eye. Time seemed to slow as she saw Clark gear up for a flying punch aimed at Kara while readying his heat vision.

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex was trained to act in a split second, before she realized what she had done, she had fired on Superman.

Hearing Alex cry out, Supergirl turned around, and all she saw was Clark fall to his knees. A look of pure confusion on his face. His chest, glowing green where the Kryptonite gun had shot him.


	3. Chapter 3

Time stood still. In her cousin's eyes, all Kara could see was Krypton. The loss of her entire world. She flew to him to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Kara, what happened?" Clark almost whispers. The Kryptonite in his veins starting to glow in his face and neck.

Kara struggles to find the right words. Holding Clark in her arms, all she can see is baby Kal-El. The Last Son of Krypton. Her Aunt and Uncle's faces, her Mother and Father's promises. She knows she needs to get him under a sun lamp, but, she knows she can't fly with him in his current condition.

"Kal, just hold on. It's going to be alright. I need you to stay with me. Your parents trusted me to look after you, I can't break that promise."

Alex knows to stay away from Kara while she is holding Clark. She settles with deterring Reya from attacking Kara while she's holding Clark. She knows that she has potentially ruined her relationship with Kara, but, she will do anything to protect her little sister, from anyone. Her heart breaks as she watches Kara with her cousin, her last link to her entire planet, to her people, fading in her arms because of a split decision that she had to make. It will always be Kara, no matter what. 

Reya draws her Kryptonite swords. "I was saving these for her, but, they'll draw blood from you all the same. Isn't it ironic that I'm not the one killing her? Seems as though you did it for me!" Reya taunted. "Oh, and, I'm going to need that gun."

"You have a lot of nerve. You know nothing about family. You used your son to get to Supergirl." Alex states, circling Reya. When we hacked into your servers on your ship, we saw a video of you killing your husband, what kind of monster does that?" Alex spat back at Reya. 

J'onn searches for his girls as he lands, his team not far behind. His eyes quickly find Maggie. He rushes to her and holds her, hands searching for a pulse, trying to sense a connection to her mind. He feels the blood under her head, silently praying for the best. He can feel a subtle connection to Maggie. He feels her fighting. "Go, get Maggie back to the DEO!" He yells as to his team as he helps them get Maggie onto a gurney.

"Supergirl, are you alright?" J'onn says as he gets to Kara. "Here, try this. I had Bravo team bring this when Maggie told me you were fighting Superman. I was hoping we wouldn't need it." He says handing Kara a portable sun lamp.

"Thank you, J'onn," Kara says as the DEO medics take the lamp to use on Clark, relief in her face. "I love you, Kal. Be strong, I will be there as soon as I can," Kara says leaning down to kiss Kal's head.

"We must help Alex and the others." J'onn says sensing a slight hesitation in Kara's body language. He can feel the confusion in Kara's emotions. He has a feeling that Alex upheld the promise she made to protect Kara, despite Clark being family. "Go to her Kara, I am needed in the inner city, Guardian could use a hand." 

Alex looks up from under Reya's heel, desperation in her eyes. Sensing Alex looking at her, she kicks Alex away from her. Alex's ribs are throbbing. The skin around them feels like it could rupture at any moment from all the powerful punches she has been dealt today. Trying to get a few minutes between the next attack, she rolls on her side. For the second time that day, she spits out blood. This time, she begins to cough. There is too much blood coming up. She knows that she needs to get help soon, or she may not make it back to Kara and Maggie. To beg Kara to forgive her for shooting Clark. To see her dorky smile, or how her eyes light up when Alex enters a room. Her mind begins to wander to her detective, to her dimples, and to the love that she never thought she'd find.

Reya walks over to Alex. Soaking in how glorious it will feel when Kara sees the bloody mess she left for her. Seeing Alex struggling to catch her breath, holding on to her side, looking as vulnerable as she's ever seen her, she realizes that she is going about things all wrong. She realizes that the best way tear Supergirl apart, is through her heart.

"Get up Agent Danvers. I want Kara to see this." She says grabbing Alex, roughly holding one arm behind her back. Alex winces in pain. "Supergirl! After you finish mourning the loss of your cousin once he dies, thanks to your sister's quick thinking" she adds, as an extra insult. "I want you to feel how powerless you will be as you watch your sister break. Then, once you think you can't feel any more pain, or cry any more tears, I want you to feel the loss of the one person who loves you, possibly, more than you love her. Then, you will truly know how I felt when you took my son from me."

"I know what you are doing. You will NEVER break her," Alex defiantly states, struggling to break free.

Kara lets the thought of losing the last people she loves sink in before speaking. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. Mon-El chose to stay here because he loved me, because he believed that he could change, that he could become a better man here. I never made him choose. I told him to go be with his family. I couldn't ask him to walk away from his people. I wish I still had people to go back to, I would never let him choose me over his whole world."

"None of that matters now that you killed him! I will take someone from you, but, Agent Danvers will suffer. At least Mon-El died quickly."

"It wasn't my fault. I tried to save him," Kara almost whispers, finally starting to allow herself to feel the loss of Mon-El, for the first time that day.

As Supergirl starts to walk towards Reya, she draws her Kryptonite swords, "Not another step! Or you won't get the chance to save her!" Reya yells while pointing one sword at Kara.

Feeling already drained from her fight with Kal, Kara falls to her knees. Head hung low. This is the first time that Kara truly feels hopeless.

"Supergirl! Kara, look at me," The pleading in Alex's voice evident. "This will work out, I promise. Let me go. Go check on Kal and Maggie. Please. I will be okay. I know that you will find me."

"I'll always find you." Supergirl promises. She finds the strength to stand.

Reya starts to back away with Alex still looking at Kara. Kara yells, "Reya! Take me instead. If you really want to punish me for Mon-El, take me. Come after me directly, don't be a coward," She says hoping that Reya will take the bait that she offered.

"An interesting suggestion." Reya throws Alex to the ground. Alex whimpers as she hits the hard concrete, grabbing her ribs. "Come. No need to waste any more time down here." Before Supergirl takes a step towards them, Reya rushes her and holds her swords to Kara's neck. Feeling powerless this close to the swords, Kara doesn't even try to struggle until she sees Alex being grabbed by Reya's guards.

"We had a deal!" Kara yells.

"I lied." Reya carelessly says as the guard backhands Alex for trying to struggle.

Kara sees the blood fall from Alex's lip as she tries to get to her. "Alex!" Reya drives her sword into Kara's abdomen as she almost breaks Reya's grip. Kara falls to the ground, green showing through her face as the Kryptonite begins to enter her blood.

Alex screaming for her is all Kara hears as she loses consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex wakes to a dimly lit room. She is laying on the cold concrete, her entire body sore from the fight with Superman and the Daxamites, her wrists handcuffed. The invasion, fighting Superman, Kara! She remembers the green glowing from Kara's face and the sword entering her body. She must figure out where her little sister is, or if she is even on the ship. If Alex can't get to her in time, there is no telling what Reya will do to her. Observing her surroundings, all Alex notices is a pile of dirt and a pile of chains on the ground. Nothing she can use to get out or get a signal to the DEO, not like in the tank. Struggling with the handcuffs, that's when she hears it. A voice she'd recognize anywhere, Kara's. She is yelling at her captor. Silence. The seconds pass and Alex doesn't realize she's holding her breath until her lungs start to burn in protest. Then she hears the screaming. Rushing to the door, she begins pounding on it as hard as she can.

"Kara! Kara! I'm here! Be strong, I'll come for you, I promise." 

Tears start to fall from her eyes. She has never felt so helpless. A darkness creeps up through her body, Kara is no longer screaming. She drops to a knee. Readying herself for whoever walks into the cell. Her training taught her to appear brave, give them nothing, no details. That will be almost impossible to do not knowing what is going on with her sister in the other room. The silence deafening, at least if Kara is making noise she knows that she is alive. They won't kill her, she must hold on to hope. Reya will want to punish Kara more for everything she thinks she's stolen from her. 

"Agent Danvers, you'd be pleased to know that Supergirl tried to resist. The DEO taught her well," says Reya from a hidden speaker in the room as an image of Kara, hanging limp appears. 

All Alex can see is the green, glowing in her veins. Her heart sinks, they must have injected her with Kryptonite like General Lane had done to Astra. Fear washes over her. 

"We didn't have to teach her that. She has always been strong," Alex states, wiping the tears that have fallen from her eyes. 

"Maybe they should have spent more time teaching you." 

Alex's skin crawls at the words Reya has just spoken. She isn't sure what she is more worried about. The unspoken torture that she is about to endure, or the thought of Kara having to listen to her suffering, feeling the same helplessness to save her, like Alex. She knows that it will have a lasting effect on Kara because she has the powers to save her and to know that she can't, it will haunt her. 

* * *

Her wrists are sore from where the chains are digging into her skin. The room is designed just for her. Like the DEO training room her and Alex spar in, this one has kryptonite emitters as well. Reya even took it upon herself to lace the chains with kryptonite dust. She has clearly been planning this for a while. Her mind drifts to Mon-El and to how he desperately wanted to change. She is beginning to fully understand why he had lied to her about who he was. His mother is evil, he was ashamed. 

Snapping back to the present, she instantly becomes angry with herself for allowing Reya to take Alex. She is prepared for whatever Reya has planned, but she was not prepared for Alex to be a part of it. The thought of Alex being hurt because of her, tears her up inside. She had lost Mon-El. She refuses to lose Alex. At that moment, she feels a sharp pain reminding her where she was stabbed by the sword, it has begun to heal with the help of the sun lamp Reya had the guards set out. Heal her so that she could create fresh wounds. Twisted. Even for a psychopath like Mon-El's mother. It reminds her of something Lex would have done to Clark. Clark, she remembers their fight, he must be so confused, she thinks. Luthors. Lena. She hopes Lena is doing alright after escaping the ship with her mother. That will have to be tabled for another day, if she makes it out of this. 

The screen in the corner of the room illuminates, showing her another cell. Alex is standing in it, her back to the corner. Surveying her surroundings. 

"Alex! I'm here, I'm ok!" She yells, knowing it is probably pointless. 

"Raise the emitters," She hears, a man's voice. 

She braces herself for the torture she is sure to endure. Putting her Supergirl façade back on, she tries to bury Kara back down. 

"We want to give you an image to associate pain with. Who better than your sister?" Reya's voice, from a safe room no doubt. 

"If you can't even face me, what makes you think that you can break me?" Supergirl asks. 

"Oh, I don't want you to break, not today." Reya says back, taunting her. "Shut the screen off. This will only hurt for a few minutes," Reya says entering the room. 

Supergirl tries to shake her arms free from the chains, but she can already feel her powers slipping away from her with the Kryptonite in the room. 

"I hacked the DEO files, I hear they had your Aunt. General Lane is a smart man, despite his hate for 'Aliens.' He tried something that I've longed to try on you," she says drawing a needle. 

Eyes wide. Supergirl tries to break free, with no use. This is going to hurt. She knew that General Lane had injected Astra with the 'Liquid K', as he called it. She tried then to stop it, but she couldn't. Now, it was her turn. 

"Hold her still!" Reya yells at her guards as she approaches Supergirl. Forcefully holding her in place, Reya simply says, "Maybe next time, we will let Alex watch." 

Upon hearing Alex's name, Supergirl tries to appear brave. 

"Don't you dare say her name!" Kara yells. "Let her go! She was never supposed to be part of this deal!" 

Kara is furious, frustrated that she can't save herself, let alone Alex. Terrified inside, she thinks of Alex and how she knows that she'd be strong, she'd never give in. That's when she feels it. She can't help but scream as the liquid enters her wound from the Kryptonite sword Reya stabbed her with. It is an instant stinging, burning sensation, it takes the breath away from her. Supergirl screams as the green starts to appear through her veins. She tries to fight the pain, but it is futile, because of the emitters. She knows that she is just wasting energy fighting. She screams until she passes out. Her seemingly lifeless body, hanging up by her arms.

Reya takes a step back to admire her work. With a smirk, she simply says, "The Girl of Steel will fall."


	5. Chapter 5

Winn was nervous. He knew that if they didn't find Reya's ship or at least have an idea about where in space the ship was, Maggie would flip out when she woke. As for Clark, he had already healed under Kara's borrowed sun lamps. He flew off as soon as he could search the skies. Guilt must be a strong trait from the House of El. He could tell how guilty Clark had felt for allowing himself to fall prey to Reya's trap. Just as he knows that Kara must be feeling the same way about Alex being taken. 

"Winn, what happened, where's Alex?" Maggie said groggily as she woke up. 

"Let me go get J'onn," Winn tried to offer. 

"No, tell me where Alex is, why isn't she here? Where's Kara?" Maggie, starting to panic about not getting the answers she wanted from Winn, attempted to get out of the bed. 

"Maggie! Stay in bed," J'onn said as he reached over and tried to ease her back into the med bay bed. "Doctor Hamilton says you need a few days to rest." 

"J'onn. I am not attempting to get any sleep until you tell me where Alex and Kara are," Maggie said as she searched J'onn's face for the answer that she hoped wasn't true. 

"They were taken. Winn and Clark are working on finding out where, as soon as they teleported back to the ship, they disappeared beyond our satellites range." 

All Maggie could hear was 'they didn't know where they were and that they are in space.' 

She laid back in her bed. "How long was I out?" Reaching for her head, the nausea starting to go away at least. 

"Three hours." J'onn says. 

"Good, then I shouldn't be resting. Let me help search. I can hit the streets, see if anyone has heard anything. We could grab one of Reya's guards, interrogate him," Maggie says, starting to get out of the bed again. 

"You will be of no use to Alex or Kara if you don't at least lay down for a little bit. Alex would kill me if I let anything else happen to you." 

"And she would kill you if the roles were reversed and you tried to prevent her from helping," Maggie says. She knows that she has this argument won. 

"Don't worry Maggie, I'm working on following the signal from their tracers. We will know something soon. I set it to send me an alarm on the tablet as soon as we know anything. They're strong. Alex may be as stubborn as Kara is strong. They will be okay," says Winn not knowing who he's trying to convince, himself or Maggie. 

"Agent Schott, we are getting a message. Try to trace it," says J'onn, trying to brace himself for what he is worried will be an image that will haunt him. "Vasquez, make sure Maggie is asleep, don't let her leave that room." 

Vasquez nods and heads to Maggie's room. 

"Martian, I believe you have something I want," Reya says stepping into the frame. 

"I'm not sure what you mean, two of my agents are aboard your ship. You, have what I want. What could I pos-" J'onn realizes immediately what she means. 

"You have one day. After that, I really have no use for either Supergirl or the Agent." 

"You could have asked, I'm not sure what it is you think we are doing. Holding Mon-El's body hostage? Kara would have let you take him. Or at least, showed you where he was laid to rest," Maggie angrily says as she heads towards the screen. 

Agent Vasquez comes out after Maggie, looking defeated, mouths "I'm sorry." 

"Who are you? The Martian is the only one I'm going to waste my time talking to. Get me what I want." Reya says. 

"We need proof of life," Maggie quickly says to J'onn. 

"Detective Sawyer is right. I need to know that my Agents are alive before we get you what you want." J'onn says, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You get to see one, the other isn't in the best of shape," Reya says, smiling. 

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Maggie yells. 

"Detective Sawyer, calm yourself." J'onn says reaching for Maggie to offer her some support for what they are about to see. 

Alex is on the ground, unmoving. 

"She looks alright," Maggie says, skeptical. Letting herself start to think that things may work out. 

"For now. My guard was just on his way, oh, there he is," Reya says. 

The door to the cell opens and a man, much taller than Alex walks in. Alex gets up quickly. Her back to the wall. 

"What do you want? Let me see my sister!" Alex yells. 

The man reaches for Alex, she tries to push his hand away, but to no use. He grabs her by the back of the head. He stares deep into her eyes, aware of the proximity of the two. Then, he punches her in the ribs and throws her against the wall. She slumps towards the ground. 

"Alex!" Maggie yells. 

The screen goes blank, Reya appears. "You have one day. I suggest you hurry. I don't think the human will last much longer. Bring me some more Kryptonite too, I am running through mine, liquid Kryptonite is only good for one-time use." 

Their hearts dropped with Reya's statement. They knew that Supergirl was going through hell. Reya was seemingly gone. Their minds were racing. Winn, looking over says, "All I got was that they are still on Reya's ship. Which is good, because it emits a certain exhaust that I think I can trace the particles back to create a path to the ship." 

"Get to it. I hope you're right," J'onn says, looking worriedly at Maggie. 

Maggie doesn't hear any of what Winn says. Her mind races back to Alex, she knows that Alex had probably broken a few ribs in the fight on earth, she hopes that they find them before she is hurt any more. She is vaguely aware of Vasquez putting an arm around her and walking her back to the room. 

"Don't worry, she's tough," Vasquez says, in a gentle tone. 

"I know. She is, they both are. I'm more worried about how this will affect them both. You know how stubborn the Danvers sisters are. They will both feel so guilty," Maggie says, allowing Vasquez to walk her to the bed. 

"Winn is the best. He will find them. I'm just more worried about what Reya will do when she realizes that we don't have Mon-el's body," Vasquez says turning to leave the room. "Try to get a few hours of sleep." Maggie just smiles and nods as she lays down.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex takes a second to try to recover from the blow to the ribs. She knows that they need to try to get out of here as soon as possible, or she may not be able to help Kara at all. At least Kara could heal with time, she would just get more worn down with the more pain she endures. The man steps towards her, he grabs her by the arm and pulls her to him, "Don't worry, I just have to take you to another room."

"I think I'll stay here," Alex replies as she tries to get to her feet.

"I've tortured many people, but, I think I'm going to enjoy 'working' on you the most. I love to kill the fighting spirit people have."

"You can try," Alex says assuming a fighting stance.

"You really think you are going to be able to fight me, already injured?" He snorts at her.

"I would rather die trying than let you do whatever it is you want." She says, circling him.

"Well, I'm not supposed to kill you today, so, I'll settle with torture!" He yells as he rushes Alex.

Knowing that she only has a few seconds to get the timing right, she tries to wait as he heads towards her, she steps to the side and he crashes into the wall, headfirst. He looks dazed for a second, shakes it off, and for a split second, Alex swears she sees his eyes flash red. She knows that the angrier she makes him, the more likely he'll make a mistake. He lashes out at her, throwing a right hand, followed by an uppercut. Alex sidesteps and tries to dodge as many of his punches as she can.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She hears Kara scream and that minor distraction is all the guard needs. His next punch catches Alex in the face. She recoils and tries to recover, she kicks at his leg, trying to get him off his feet, but he counters and grabs her leg, slamming her onto the ground. Desperate not to let him get the high ground, she forces herself to try to get up. He kicks her in the side as she tries to roll away. He tries to break her out of the fetal position she's in, desperately trying to protect her injured ribs. He grabs her by the neck of her shirt and pushes her into the wall.

"Did you hear that too? Sounds like she isn't so Super after all," he says as he punches Alex in the face again.

She turns her head and spits out blood as she throws a forearm. He takes a step back, surprised by the power of her punch. He regains his footing and reaches to his side, attempting to grab the taser on his belt. She tries to get to him before he gets to the belt, but another guard comes in and grabs her from behind. Caught off guard, she stumbles forward as he uses her momentum to throw her into the wall.

"Hit her!" The guard yells.

The guard who was fighting Alex previously steps towards Alex and pushes the taser to her injured ribs. She screams in agony and collapses.

"Let her lie there a few minutes, then grab her and make her sit in that chair. Secure her to it, make sure her pockets are empty."

Alex tries not to react to the pain in her side, but everything hurts. She just wants to see Kara and Maggie. 

* * *

All she could do was wait. Pray that Alex was okay and hope that the Kryptonite leaves her system fast enough so that she can try to fight. She tried not to scream when they injected the liquid into her neck, but she could only feel the burning sensation that it created, followed by the heaviness. Had she not been chained up, it would have brought her to her knees. All she could do was scream to try to fight it. She was almost thankful for Rhea's decision to chain her arms up, because all she wanted to do was throw her arms around herself and crawl into the corner and cry. She was not going to allow herself to cry, not in front of them. She wouldn't give Rhea the satisfaction.

The sound of the door opening forces her to put the façade back on. She tries to hold her head high as the guard approaches her.

"What do you want? Where is Alex?"

Questions she knows will not be answered. He starts to pull something out of his pocket, and her whole body tenses up. Preparing for more pain. She is pleasantly surprised when he pulls out a key and starts to release the chains around her arms. She tries to steady herself to be without the support and stumbles a little as she is freed. "What is going on?"

"You'll see." The tone in his voice is enough to force her to straighten up, preparing for the next guard. One never comes. She tries to wrap her cape around herself. Allowing herself to sit down, directly across from the door, ready for what's to come. The lights go out. She wishes for her powers. To be able to see the threat coming. That's one thing she always loved when her and Alex were playing in the woods at night. She could see Alex from anywhere and that always brought such comfort to her. Her mind wanders to Alex. She is glad that she hasn't heard Alex screaming as she had. She knows that isn't necessarily a good sign. The door being yanked open causes her to stand up, a little too quickly, her body feeling so sore. Something she is not going to get used to, she's sure. She tries to open her eyes more, knowing that isn't going to work, before she can get any more frustrated, she feels the force of a hand hitting her in the face. She falls towards the wall, reaching out behind herself to try to catch her fall.

She quickly stands in a fighting position, "Who are you!?"

Another question she knows won't be answered. She is pushed to the side, she throws a punch, trying with no luck to hit her intended target. That's when she feels the painful shock to her abdomen, it forces her to move away from the wall. She bites back a scream. Cattle prod. This was not going to be fun. She stands and tries to listen for movement, she hears nothing. That's when she feels it, the burning from where Rhea stabbed her in the back, they found her weak spot. The shock eliminating from the cut in her back was enough to bring her to her knees again, she fought back tears.

"Ahhh! Why are you doing this? I loved him! Just as you did! But, he made his choice, you refused to change!" She screams, frustrated that she doesn't have her powers.

Alex was right, she relies on them too much. She should have paid better attention to the training Alex was always trying to give her. All she could hear was the electricity right before she felt an arm grab her around the neck, her other arm forced behind her back, she was pushed towards the ground, her face hitting the concrete. They pinned her down against the ground, she felt her whole body tense up. That's when she felt it, the steady flow of electricity hitting the wound in her back, her whole body feeling like she had a thousand cuts across it. She felt the tears leave her as she counted in her head the seconds they held the prod to her back. She tried to stifle a scream, but all she could do was scream as the pain intensified and finally, she felt herself sliding into unconsciousness. 

* * *

She had been forced to watch. After the taser and some of his kicks to her body, she was left without any fight. He threw her into a chair, and strapped her arms to the armrests. A television turned on, Kara appearing on the screen.

"Kara!" She knew she couldn't hear her, but she couldn't keep herself from saying her sister's name. The familiarity of her name on her lips, bringing her slight comfort, until the lights were shut off in the room Kara was in.

The screen illuminated green as the night vision kicked on. She didn't want to think it, but, Kara looked so helpless as she wrapped herself up in her cape, trying to find comfort in it, she guessed. She was reminded of the little girl she had learned to love all those years ago. She let her mind wander back to when Kara would crawl into bed with her late at night as a storm rolled through, Kara hated storms. She told Alex later that the thunder sounded like the horrific sounds she heard when her planet was falling apart around her. The squeaking of the metal door opening snaps her back to reality. A guard sneaks into the room, heading towards Kara. Get up! Was what she wanted to yell towards the television, knowing that it was pointless, that Kara couldn't hear her. She sees Kara get hit, the shocks from the electric rod the guard has. Her heart breaking as she is forced to watch Kara, helpless, falling to her knees, crying out. She struggles against her restraints, knowing that it is pointless. She allows herself to hang her head, tears falling from her cheek as she watches Kara, the little girl with long hair and bangs who wrapped a towel around her shoulders to help her to be brave, fall to her knees, then pass out from the pain. That's when she starts to think that they are not going to get off this ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Thanks for following and leaving comments! I am slowly but surely bringing this story and my first fanfic to a close. Stick with me** **I really appreciate all the comments and reads. This chapter, I tried to be more descriptive, let me know if I did a good job or if anything else needs work that you've noticed! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Superman had been to every planet he could think of. Knowing that he shouldn't leave Metropolis unguarded for so long, he had called in for some back up. He felt that this whole thing was his fault. He should never have let Rhea capture him in the first place. He was supposed to be the one that taught Kara things, not the one that needed saving. She should be happy that she had finally been able to save him, he smiled to himself. He was so worried about Kara, but knew that he needed to find Alex and Kara fast because, Kara could heal. Alex couldn't. There was no telling what Rhea would do to Alex to try to make Kara feel the pain she had experienced in finding out that Mon-El had died. Once she finds out that they sent his body off into space, with a Kryptonian burial, she would be furious. Holding a Kryptonian funeral for him instead of a royal Daxamite one would forever "shame" their family. He hoped that she didn't find out, at least until he could find her ship. Rhea was an evil Queen, known to let her temper blind her. She had just murdered Mon-El's father, the King, weeks before the invasion because he chose to side with his son. 

Leaving the planet, and mentally checking it off his list, he catches a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Rao must have been looking out for his family (Kara would say). Had he chosen to leave the planet from the west side, instead of the east at the last minute, he would have missed it completely. As the rock shifted, he could see it, the ship sitting inside of a crater. He slowly flies over to it, senses on high alert. He is sure that Rhea has reinstalled the cloaking device that was damaged when he and Kara were fighting on the ship. Even though he needs to strain his hearing, because it's not as noticeable in space, he catches it. A faint heartbeat, Kara's! Then he hears Alex's. He smiles, it was at that moment that he wished he hadn't flew out of the DEO in such a hurry. He didn't get any of the coms that Winn had set up for space flights. He was so used to working alone, he didn't have an earpiece like Kara. Disappointed that he can't send a signal to J'onn and knowing that he can't risk losing sight of the ship, he hovers closer to it. Mentally kicking himself, he spots it, an entrance to the bridge of the ship. Despite everything he's learned through past missions about rushing in, unprepared, he flies to the ship, and pauses a moment to be sure that the heartbeats he hears are the ones he has grown to love. He can hear Kara's and Alex's hearts racing. They're in trouble. He rushes in to get to his cousins before it is too late. 

Once on board, he tries to find the control room. Knowing that Rhea is probably on the bridge, he avoids the main hallway. Trying to use his x-ray vision, he finds it of no use. Daxamites, always so paranoid. The walls of the ship are lined with lead. He continues down the short hallway, taking a right, noticing the humming of computers. Seeing a guard in front of the door, he whistles, hoping to draw him out of position. Hiding behind the corner, he waits for the guard to walk slightly past him, then quickly walks up behind the guard, hitting him on the head, knocking him out. Carrying him back to what he hopes is the control room. The door opens and he gently places the guard in the corner of the room, as to not wake him, and heads towards the computers. 

Thanking Rao for the second time that day, he finds a communication device. He fidgets with it, only hearing static. Trying to remember the things Winn taught him while he was at the DEO looking over Kara's pod, he uses the DEO's emergency signal code. 

"Hello? Alex? Supergirl? Is that you?" Winn practically yells. 

"Winn! It's Superman! I've found Rhea's ship! I'm sending you the coordinates," He says, typing as fast as he can. "I haven't found them yet, I'm going to go lo-" 

"Was that a scream?" Winn slowly asks, afraid of what Superman may say. 

"Yeah. Winn, work on finding the ship, I am going to go check that out," he says leaving the room, following the screams to another room down the hall. 

"Supergirl! Alex!" He yells as he kicks down the door. He sees a radio, sitting on a chair. Confused, he doesn't notice the silver and red illuminating from the corners of the room. He drops to his knees, throwing his hands to his head. He's only felt this one other time, before he woke up in the DEO med bay. 

"Not again," he says through gritted teeth. 

"Alex, where are you?!" Trying to fight the effects of the silver kryptonite, he tries to stand, falling as he sees Rhea walk in, green rock in hand. 

"You know, I set this room up for Kara. I didn't think I'd get lucky enough to catch you. This changes everything." She says kneeling in front of him. 

"You're evil. You won't win," Superman says as a guard throws a bag over his face. Pulling him to his feet. 

* * *

Alex tries to calm herself. She is letting what she just witnessed cloud her judgement. J'onn would be disappointed. She thinks of Maggie, and is comforted knowing that J'onn saved her because that is what she told J'onn to do. In case anything ever happened to her, at least Kara and Maggie would be taken care of. She made him promise her that he would always save them first. He argued because she was like a daughter to him. Telling her there was no hierarchy. Finally, he told her that he would trust her to get herself out of any situation. Or, that he would trust her to stay alive long enough for him to find her. They shed a few tears and Alex demanded he stop crying because she didn't want people to know that they, the first and second in command, cry. 

Focusing, she knows that she needs to assess the situation, to find a way out, to find a possible weapon. She tries to control her breathing. The pain in her chest starting to grow due to her broken ribs. She can feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. She hadn't heard anything from Kara's room in a while. She had hoped that Kara had begun to heal, that Rhea stopped using Kryptonite on her long enough for her to regain some of her strength so that she could heal. A crash outside of her door brings her back to the present. Could it be J'onn? 

"J'onn! In here, J'onn!" Alex begins to try to get out of her restraints. 

She struggles for a bit longer, quieting once she hears a man's muffled voice. She worries that he may have come alone and thinks the worst. That's when she hears a different, familiar voice. 

"Supergirl? Alex?" 

It was Superman! Tension quickly leaving Alex's body knowing that J'onn wasn't alone. Relief, knowing that Superman was alive and that the kryptonite gun she had shot him with hadn't killed him. That's one less thing she'd have to apologize to Kara for once she got to her. She waits a few moments, taking advantage of the calm that washes over her, sure that Superman would find them. A few more moments went by, nothing. She was starting to panic again, scared for J'onn and Superman. Fearing the worse, she was startled when her cell door opened and in walked Superman. 

"Cla- Superman! Are you okay? Where's J'onn?" She asks him, not noticing Rhea standing behind him, right outside the door. Holding something silver in her hand. 

He looks up at her, confusion on his face, "Al-"His expression quickly changing from blank, to anger. That's when she sees the red bulging through his face, followed by silver. 

Rhea steps out from behind him, "I had this altered. Once I saw how well it worked, to make him see an enemy, I had it mixed with the 'Red K' as you call it, so that I could control him and his rage. Now, he will only answer to me." 

Alex's heart drops. She prepares for round two as he steps towards her, breaking her restraints. He holds her arms and stares into her eyes for a second, as if trying to fight the kryptonite, then, he throws her over his shoulder and follows Rhea to another room down the hall. The door opens, and he throws Alex in. 

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" she screams as loudly as she can, frustration coming through her voice as tears begin to fall. 

"I thought I'd let you two have a few moments before I take Supergirl away. It's what I would have wished for before my son was taken from me." 

For a brief second, Rhea almost sounds like a mother who is genuinely concerned about her child, who regrets not being able to say goodbye. 

Hearing Rhea's words, she quickly realizes which room she is in. The lights are still off, she rushes to the corner that she last saw Kara. She reaches in front of her, trying to feel for her little sister. 

"Kara, Kara, I'm here." She says, grasping at air. 

"Alex?" Kara says, sounding like a lost kid. 

"Kara!" Alex quickly finds her and throws her arms around her. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner." She says, holding Kara to her chest, feeling Kara start to relax in her arms. 

Hearing sniffles, she begins to run her hands through Kara's hair. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you again, not as long as I'm still breathing." Alex says deciding to wait to tell her about Clark. 

"I thought…they…hurt you. I…was so…worried," Kara says through sobs. Gasping for breath. 

Alex quickly tries to get her to calm down, recognizing the panic in her voice. "Hey," she says grabbing Kara's hand, placing it on her heart, "Listen to my heartbeat. I'm here. I'm okay. We're okay. We will be okay, if we are together. Breathe Kara, listen to my heartbeat." 

She tries to control her own breathing, knowing that Kara will need to listen to it and mimic it, just like when she was little and had panic attacks. 

Kara starts to settle down and nuzzles into the crook of Alex's neck. "I was so scared Al. Not for myself, but for you…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I could hear you screaming." Kara says as she starts to notice just how ragged Alex's breathing is. She lets go of Alex. "Your ribs! Did I hurt you?" Concern in her voice. 

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Alex reaches for Kara's arms and places them back around her waist. "Just sit with me." 

Kara nods as she gently adjusts her hold around Alex, careful not to hurt her. "Stronger together," she mumbles are she tries to get a few moments of rest. 

"Stronger together," Alex affirms as she kisses the top of Kara's head. She rubs Kara's back trying to soothe Kara. Also, to help herself stay awake so that Kara can get some rest and re-charge so that they can try to get off of this ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex wakes suddenly as Kara is almost yanked from her grasp.

"Don't touch her!" Alex yells as she starts to stand and fight off the guard.

He easily pushes her back down. Alex meant what she said to Kara earlier about fighting to protect her until her last breath, as she stands up, she fights through the pain and tries to fight off the guard. She must have still been half asleep when the guard grabs Kara, because she didn't realize that Superman, is who she is trying to fight off.

He lets her stand before saying to her," You know that you always held her back from her full potential. You are the reason why she didn't take her rightful place as leader of the DEO or as the God that she is."

"Clark, this is the Red Kyptonite talking. It alters your brain, it makes you say things out of anger. You must fight it. I can't help you with an antidote, like we did for Kara while she was under the influence. You must be stronger. You must fight this. She said things that she didn't mean. She let thoughts that she tried to hide come to the surface. You must try to fight. Be her stronger, older cousin. Be her hero." Alex pleads, though she knows it's of no use. She couldn't even speak reason to Supergirl when this happened, she had to rely on the antidote that Maxwell Lord had developed. She knows that without the antidote, she is only speaking empty words.

Ripping Supergirl from Alex's grasp, he makes sure to pull her close enough to give her a warning once he has Kara in the other hand.

"You know that she doesn't belong with you. She deserves to live a full life, as a Kryptonian. Someone who should reign. Who should embrace her powers. The faster we rid her of you, the better off she will be."

Alex tries to push away from Superman, but he is not ready to let her go. "I will die before I let you corrupt her or hurt her," Alex tries to say through gritted teeth. She is afraid, not just for herself, but for what they can make Supergirl do if exposed to the Red Kryptonite let alone the Silver that Rhea has.

"That can be arranged," Superman says as he punches Alex, just to show his superiority.

"It's okay Clark. I know this isn't you. "Alex says as she tries to wipe away the blood that falls from her lip.

"You don't know anything," he says as Kara wakes and struggles to get out of his grasp, suddenly aware that she isn't in her sister's arms anymore.

"Clark!" Supergirl tries to break free from his hold. "What are you doing? Alex! What happened? Are you okay?" Supergirl tries to get away from Superman to get to her sister.

"Kara! Clark, he's under the influence of the Red and Silver Kryptonite!" Alex tries to say as Superman throws Kara towards the wall so that he can backhand Alex as she tries to walk towards Kara.

"Alex!" Supergirl yells as she watches her cousin hit her sister.

Alex drops to the ground, holding her face. "I'm okay. Stay where you are." She holds up her hand as if to try to make Kara stop.

Kara, ignoring Alex's pleas, rushes to her, putting herself in front of her sister to protect her from her cousin. "I will not let you hurt her." She says as she tries to appear brave, though she knows that deep down she isn't up to full strength.

"Supergirl. When will you let humans stop dictating how you live your life? Be a god. Use your power. Rule. Like we were always intended to do." Superman says as he stands with his arms crossed.

"You don't mean that Kal. We are supposed to help them, to protect them. Not hurt them." Supergirl says as she tries to help Alex stop the bleeding from her nose.

"Why do you bother with her? She isn't your family. I am. Stand with me or stand against me." He says, pulling Kara by her suits collar, away from Alex.

Alex tries to stand, to get to Kara. Kara waves her away. "It's okay Alex, I'll do what he wants." She says as she stops struggling.

"No, don't do this. Stronger together. Isn't that what you told me?" Alex says as she tries to get in between Superman and Supergirl.

"It is. You are right. But, I won't let any harm come to you. If going with him spares you, I'll do it." She says as she puts her arms up in the air, as if offering her defeat.

"No, we can figure this out together," Alex tries to say as she tries to grab Kara.

Suddenly, Superman grabs her and locks his powerful arms around Alex's neck. "I will end her, right now, if you don't come willingly."

Supergirl drops her head. "I will come with you. Please, just let her go." She says as she walks towards Alex and puts her hand around Kal's arm, trying to force him to lessen his grip on her big sister.

He pushes Supergirl out of the way and throws Alex into the other corner of the room, grabbing Supergirl's arm and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Rhea observes the situation through her cameras, satisfied with how the synthetic Kryptonite is working. She didn't expect the red to blend with the silver. Superman no longer sees an enemy, he just has anger towards everyone he's ever had a bad thought about. The things he said to Alex, are all things he's thought at some point. Just never expressed because of his moral code. He learned to be human. Kara, was old enough to know what it meant to be a Kryptonian. That's why she is going to enjoy exposing Kara to her synthetic Kryptonite. It will make her lash out against Alex, the DEO, and even Superman.

* * *

"Kal! Please, you have to fight this! I'm not your enemy. Rhea is trying to turn us against each other to do her bidding." Kara pleads as she walks down the hall following Clark.

They reach a bigger room. Kara notices a throne in the middle of the room, and a small sparring area. Then she sees the chains in the corner and a chair with restraints in the other corner. She realizes that she is going to have to fight Clark. She hopes that she doesn't get exposed to the same form of Kryptonite that Clark has. Her heart drops thinking that Rhea may make her fight her sister. She is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Clark on his knees in the opposite corner. Hands grabbing his head, as though they are trying to stop some form of pain.

"Kal!" As Kara starts to walk towards Clark, she immediately begins to feel sick. Noticing Rhea walk into the center of the room, green hues suddenly illuminate the room.

"I never imagined I'd have both of you on your knees before me. It's a sight I will always remember," she says as she sits on her throne. "Turn up the emitters and bring the agent in," she says, her voice free of any remorse.

"Leave my sister alone. You have what you want. You don't need her anymore." Kara says, struggling to stand. The emitters suddenly stripping her of any strength she recovered while asleep in Alex's arms.

"If I let her go, who would I use to hurt you? Superman is your blood, yes, but Alex, she is your sister, your home. Your whole life revolves around her and the DEO. There must be some pent-up frustration against that. They are using you to do their heavy lifting. You must have some resentment. I am going to help you discover that. When you have destroyed the two things that give you your humanity, then, you will understand how it feels to be stripped of someone close to you. Someone you would have died for. The loss is overwhelming." Rhea is standing at the end of her speech, anger rising. Her hate for the Kryptonians clear. "Bring her in!" She yells at the guards.

As a guard walks in with Alex, another grabs Kara and forces her to sit in the other chair in the room. The arm restraints close around her wrists. A green hue covering them. Kara tries to keep her head held high, not wanting her sister to see the weakness that the Kryptonite brings. She wants to appear brave so that Alex will not blame herself for what is about to happen. So that Alex knows that she will fight the synthetic Kryptonite. Most importantly, to try to convince herself that they will make it out of this.

Clark is chained up behind Rhea's throne. His shackles glowing green as well. "My Queen, you do not need to restrain me. Let me help," Superman says as he tries to control the pain on his face.

"Soon. I want you to watch this to erase any doubts you may have." Rhea says.

"Kara. Look at me. Kara! Don't stop looking at me," Alex yells as Rhea walks over to Kara. Alex struggles to get up to get to Kara, but is met with a kick to the back of her leg, bringing her to her knees. The guard grabs Alex and makes her watch Rhea approaching Kara. "It's going to be okay, we will get through this. Try to fight. I know you can do this, I know that you won't hurt me." Alex says to Kara as Rhea takes the syringe from the box sitting next to Kara's chair.

Kara tries to break free, but it's no use, she's took weak from the constant exposure from the Kryptonite. She tries to make a final plea to Rhea, "I know that it hurt losing Mon-El. I am devastated as well. He was the first person I ever loved. He showed me that people can create their own destiny. I loved him with my whole heart. I am sorry that he…that we lost him." Kara says, looking up at Rhea, tears in her eyes.

Rhea backhands Kara. "YOU ARE THE REASON MY SON IS DEAD!" she screams at Kara. "Her agency is why he is gone!" She yells pointing at Alex, "And THAT, is why she will die at your hand!" Rhea stabs Kara in the neck with the syringe.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kara screams as she looks up, trying to avoid Alex's eyes. Trying to focus on her voice. She tries to fight through the pain. The synthetic Kryptonite that Rhea injects her with causes the green to show in her eyes, followed by red, then silver.

"Kara!" Alex cries out. She tries to get up and to run to Kara, receiving a blow to the back of the head. She tries to crawl and feels the guards boot digging into her back, holding her in place. "Kara…please…you can fight this." Alex gets out through gritted teeth.

Kara's head drops. She is still for a few seconds, then she gasps for breath. "Al…Alex…" She tries to look over to Alex, the pain across her face evident.

"I'm here. I'm right here," Alex says, still trying to reach Kara.

"I didn't think you'd turn after the first dose, this will be fun." Rhea says, preparing to inject Kara with another syringe.

"No!" Alex screams. Feeling helpless, all Alex can do is watch her little sister scream out in pain. She wonders how much more of this Kara can take and how long she will be able to watch her sister suffer.


End file.
